I Love You Too
by So tired
Summary: She was just winning the heart of a girl she truly loved. Again.


"Mr. Shue, I got a song to sing." Santana spoke. Everyone in the room looked at her weirdly. It was not every day that Santana Lopez, head bitch in school, showed any interest in glee club. She hardly ever sang in group, let alone a solo.

"Um… Yeah, go on." Will answered after a few moments. At this time, everyone was looking at Santana except for Rachel Berry. She had her head down, seeming more interested in a hole on the floor than the song that soon started to play.

_Do you remember__  
__the day I turned to you and said__  
__I didn't like the way he was lookin' at you?__  
__Yeah, How he made you laugh__  
__You just couldn't get what I was sayin'_

I_t was my imagination_

Santana's look was fixed on Rachel but the girl didn't move. She knew the song was for her. She knew that. She silently let a tear slide, hoping no one would notice. But Santana saw it. Her heart was breaking with only seeing that. Her heart ached while singing the song. It wasn't actually linked to what was going on, it was about the things done during the song.

_So do you believe me now?__  
__I guess I really wasn't that crazy__  
__and I knew what I was talkin' about__  
__Everytime the sun goes down__  
__He's the one that's holdin' you baby__  
__Yeah me I'm missin' you way 'cross town__  
__So do you believe me now?__  
_

It was their song. It was the song that was playing when hey had their first dance at the first party Rachel has ever been to. It was playing when they first kissed. A magical kiss that none of them would, probably ever, forget. While still dancing, Santana pulled back after the first chorus, much to Rachel's dismay, and looked the smaller girl in her eyes. After a few moments, the cheerleader lowered her head and pressed her lips to Rachel's. It seemed like the time stopped. The kiss was longer than ever and better than most of the kisses any girl received.

___I'm kickin' myself__  
__For bein' the one foolish enough givin' him the chance to step in my shoes__  
__Ohhh__  
__He was bidin' his time__  
__When he saw our love was havin' a moment of weakness__  
__He was there between us__  
_

Finn looked down after this verse. He knew exactly how Rachel felt about Santana. He knew that she would never love him like she loved her. But he still did it. He was there for her when Santana messed up, leaving no space for Santana to step in and apologize. Leaving no choice for her but to let go. His feelings for Rachel, what ever they were, were irrelevant in this situation. He should have let her go to Santana, where she belonged. He knew all of that, but still was selfish and decided to ignore Santana, just to get Rachel, the girl he broke up with because of Quinn. He was clueless and didn't know what he wanted, but he knew that he was ruining everything the two girls had.__

_So do you believe me now?__  
__I guess I really wasn't that crazy__  
__and I knew what I was talkin' about__  
__Everytime the sun goes down__  
__He's the one that's holdin' you baby__  
__Yeah me I'm missin' you way 'cross town__  
__So do you believe me now?__  
_

Santana Lopez never cried, it was the kind of person she was. But when her look collided with Rachel's, she was on the edge of doing it. She was not wanting to break the moment, but had to when she felt a single tear rolling down her face. She shook her head and her hear, which was, unusually, not in a ponytail, fell on her shoulders. She tried for a long time to get Rachel back and swore to herself that she would never stop trying. Rachel loved her hair loose, so she wore it loose. Rachel loved her in something other than cheerios uniform, so she wore some regular clothes. Even if that meant that she would have to deal with Sue Sylvester. Rachel loved her singing, so she sang. She sang their song to her. She didn't sing often in glee club, even though she loved to do it, but she sang to Rachel when they were alone. Which was pretty much every day until she messed up. And she knew that she messed up badly.

___Oh yeah, I bet now you see the light__  
__Oh yeah, what's the use in bein' right...__  
__When I'm the lonely one tonight?___

Their senior year started perfectly. They spent most of the summer together, only separating when they had to. It was never boring. Not even when Rachel made Santana go to some musical that she never heard of nor did she want to hear of it. She wasn't the type that liked watching musicals, but she did it for her girlfriend. She did it because she loved her. Because she _loves_ her. But she couldn't say it. Neither could Rachel but they both knew that they had feelings for each other. It could be seen from miles away. The look that Santana still gets when Rachel looks at her was kind of revealing. And it didn't bother her. She wanted everyone to know how she felt. Well, everyone except for Rachel.

___So do you believe me now?__  
__I guess I really wasn't that crazy__  
__and I knew what I was talkin' about__  
__Everytime the sun goes down__  
__He's the one that's holdin' you baby__  
__Yeah me I'm missin' you way 'cross town__  
__So do you believe me now__?__  
__Yeah__  
__So do you believe me now?__  
__Yeah__  
_

See, somewhere between December and February Santana was at a party. She didn't drink that night, she was completely aware of what she was doing. Rachel was not there, or at least that's what she thought when she made out with some random guy that was in her way. It meant nothing. Well, it meant that she was afraid of commitment, for sure. She was scared of what could happen if Rachel changed her mind. She didn't want to get hurt but still did. She hurt herself. When she spotted Rachel standing behind her, she was speechless. Rachel was too, but that didn't stop her from telling Santana that they were done. After it she ran out of Puck's house, where the party was. She intended to surprise her girlfriend by showing up, like Santana wanted her to, but she was surprised enough when she saw what she saw. The only person that she truly loved cheating on her with some guy that she was unfamiliar with. Santana tried to follow her, she did, but it was not possible because when she came to her senses, Rachel was long gone. From that day, she apologized every day, hoping that somehow the diva would forgive her, but failing at it every time.

___Everytime the sun goes down__  
__He's the one that's holdin' you baby__  
__Yeah me, I'm missin you way 'cross town__  
__So do you believe me now?__  
_

She finally finished and no one dared to clap. They were all stunned and waiting for Rachel's reaction, who was now standing up, getting closer to Santana. She hugged her when she was just a few inches apart from her. That was when the tears were streaming down her face, but she wasn't making any sound. They weren't separating for a few minutes but Rachel pulled out of the hug long before Santana wanted it to end.

"I promise to never, _ever_ hurt you again. Please take me back." Santana whispered, only for Rachel to hear. The room was still quiet, anticipating. They all wanted to know what's going on. Especially because none of the girls ever talked about the reason for their break-up.

"What if you do?" Rachel spoke to her for the first time since the end of their relationship "How can I be sure that you won't do it again? How?" She continued and everyone could hear it. She sounded hurt, none of the people in the room was used to it. None of them moved for a while, until Santana spoke again, this time louder.

"Because I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally. Because I made a mistake that I will regret until the end of my life. Because I hurt you just because I feared that we had something real, not even realizing that that is what I want and need. Because know you will know that I love you more than anyone in this world." The words were coming out of nowhere and both of the girls were surprised.

Rachel pressed her lips to Latina's, remembering what it felt. It was magical, just like their first. They were starting over and both of them couldn't be happier because of it. Both of them were back where they belong.

"I love you too."


End file.
